


Mistletoe fiasco

by Dodo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo
Summary: It's Christmastime and the Avengers have some downtime. Tony and Steve have been conscripted into festive preparations.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2019





	Mistletoe fiasco

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamkist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [dreamkist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/pseuds/dreamkist) in the [stony_stocking_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> 1) whichwaythewindblows🍎#4893
> 
> 3) It's Christmastime and the Avengers have some downtime. Tony and Steve have been conscripted into festive preparations. They realize how much they like each other's company.  
> 🖤

The month of December was upon them the tower’s main lobby had a fantastic decorations that didn’t overwhelm the eye and made the area more lively in Steve’s honest opinion. He liked to go down there and draw the tree all dressed up and just watch the seasonal merriment. Though after a few days of it he was getting swamped by people for autographs or pictures.

Instead of relaxing it had become more stressful so he opted to ask if the communal room could get decorated for the holidays. He had asked Pepper and ignored the strange glint in her eyes and now, he and Tony were the only two in the tower with boxes of christmas decorations. Pepper had gotten JARVIS in on it as the AI blocked Tony from leaving the floor.

“Sir, the tree has arrived.”  
Tony had looked elated probably thinking his AI was letting him off only to fall when the scent of pine and the delivery men set the tree up near the balcony so it wasn’t obscuring the television. One of the men ran over the ‘how to care for your alive but slowly dying tree,’ that was how he stated it, Steve made sure to check out the name tag merely because a lot of the things he was saying made sense but was kind of depressing to hear.

“Now as it dies it will shed lots and lots of needles, and in the end save it, it makes great fire logs and smells real nice too. Or compost it, but I don’t think you have that here in the sky.”  
Cleetus, steve was sure the man meant well and he was far more friendlier than the others.  
“Also fresh mistletoe, just don’t eat it, not good end up in the hospital all sick.”  
“Thank you I’ll make sure Mr. Stark doesn’t eat any.”

Steve waved off the delivery men, pleased to have the tree up he opened one of the boxes to find tinsel and a list of where Pepper thought it should go. Steve looked around and then reread the instructions. She had an eye for art and Steve was inclined to agree with her on the tinsel placement. Tony was making huffy noises at the other box.

“There isn’t any popcorn in this.”  
“Think we should make some then?”  
“How do we get it on the string?”  
“Needle?”  
Tony tossed up his hands,  
“Why couldn’t we just buy it premade?”  
“Freshness? You know Clint or Thor may try to eat it.”  
“Fine why bother!”

Tony padded off to make the popcorn and Steve started placing the tinsel up around the room and then around the tree. His hands were a bit sticky from the tree but he liked the smell. Standing back to enjoy the view of the tree, it looked pretty festive! Though he realized that maybe he should put the lights on first.

Steve paused opening up the box of lights, he smelt burnt popcorn. The kitchen! Oh poor Tony, he made his way into the kitchen.  
“Hey, I’ll clean up and do this. Could you do the lights? And don’t worry about the tinsel I can redo it.”  
Tony looked frustrated hands in his pocket he paused at the threshold.  
“It looks good I don’t think it will be in the way of the lights. Thanks.”  
Steve watched tony leave only because he wanted to make sure the other was okay, it wasn’t to stare at his ass.

When the popcorn was done he got the thread and needles ready and placed the stuff on the table in front of the tv they could do it later. When the popcorn wasn’t as warm and was less appealing to eat. Tony was done with the lights and was holding the star while looking at the top of the tree.

“Here let me.”  
Steve picked up Tony who made a startled noise and hoisted him up to the top of the tree. The panicked wiggling stopped as Tony placed the star and Steve slowly set him down. Steve smiled Tony’s face was bright red,  
“Looks good, do you want to watch something while we do the popcorn?”  
“Sure J pick something from the list of must see for Steve.”

Steve settled down on the couch starting his thread of popcorn while Tony was rustling with something behind him. Jarvis had thoughtfully pulled up a movie that wasn’t any of the ones the other avengers had recommended to him ‘Miracle on 34th Street’ started up and it was balck and white and Steve’s attention on the popcorn slowed down as he was pulled into the well crafted story.

When the couch shifted and Tony sat down next to him, he barely moved. He could feel tony press against him as he leaned forward to grab a handful of popcorn and then eat it, munching loudly near Steve’s ear.  
“To-NEE”  
Steve placed one hand on Tony’s shoulder and shoved him away from his ear. He shoved Tony over, into the couch. That didn’t keep Tony down, the man scrambled up with a smirk and then got in Steve’s space again.

“Mistletoe Steve, you know what to do!”  
Steve looked up to Steve tony in fact had made some sort of head piece with the mistletoe he’d left on the counter. He could feel his face heat up but with JARVIS pausing the movie, he reached out and snagged Tony pinning him to the couch to give him a hasty smooch.

Pulling away and looking for the needle, and being pulled back by Tony in for a far better kiss where they fought each other with their tongues. Steve whined into the kiss as Tony worked his tongue deeper into Steve’s mouth, he could feel Tony settle in his lap. Tony leaned back smirking as Steve followed the lips, Tony looked really good flush and in Steve’s lap. Steve wanted this to be longer, he wanted more.

Steve reached out to keep Tony in his lap, flustered. He wanted another kiss. He looked at the needle on the table with the string of six or seven popcorn kernels on it at least it was out of the way. He tugged Tony back into another kiss, hand moving to cup Tony’s jaw as they kissed. This was better than popcorn on a string, it was better than a lot of things but Steve was to busy with his lap of Tony to come up with an example.


End file.
